


Brighter than the sun

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: His kids [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Feels, Gen, MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILER, There's nothing happy about it, You Have Been Warned, seriously DO NOT read this if you haven't watched Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Endgame broke me....





	Brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame broke me....

«I'm heading inside» May says and Peter nods, the hand caressing his back disappearing a moment later. The sound of water lapping the shore is disturbed only by the occasional bird and people hushing few words to one another. He's gone. He's gone and Peter can't do anything about it. He tried, pleaded Dr Banner to bring him back with their time machine, but he said that they can't because some time paradox bullshit, it was enough that they could bring the stones to the future.

Someone walks to the lake, stopping next to him. Peter doesn't raise his eyes and the person stays silent for some moments, before saying, «You're Peter, right? The Spiderman»

Peter does raise his eyes then. The guy who spoke is slightly taller than him, blond, older. Before Peter can say anything, he continues, «He used to talk about you a lot, Peter here, Peter there» he turns and extends one hand, his smile sad, «I'm Harley by the way»

Peter shakes it and they fall silent again.

How does Harley know he's Spiderman? The only ones who know his secret are May, Tony, Ned and basically every superhero who attended the funeral. He says so to Harley, who chuckles softly, «He let it slip once, said that he made you a new Spiderman suit. How did he find you anyway?»

It's Peter's turn to smile, «He found some videos on YouTube, I'm still not sure how he found my apartment but I come back home one day from school and there he is, eating walnut loaf on my sofa with my aunt and he says he has this crazy internship at Stark Industries, wants to talk in private about it and then I'm about to go to Germany to fight a bunch of superheroes» Peter sniffs, tears threatening to fall again, «how did you know him?»

«He broke into my house because he needed his suit to recharge» Peter widens his eyes as Harley continues, «I was like... 13 at the time, I helped him with some terrorists» Harley's smile turns proud, «he's also the reason why I decided to study engineering»

Peter looks down, a tear finally falling, «Yeah, that was kinda his superpower, wasn't it»

Harley nods and they stare silently at the lake. It's peaceful, out there, and Peter realizes why Tony chose this place to spend the rest of his life with his family. No cars honking, no angry shouting from New Yorkers, just the sound of nature and the occasional bird chirping.

Morgan's toys are still outside, the tent still up.

People are starting to mill out, he sees the Guardians walk to their ship; Steve, Dr Banner, Wilson and Bucky somewhere in the woods; the glowing woman nowhere to be seen.

There's a clang some feet away, like the one Tony made when he landed and for a split second, he hopes _it is_ Tony but when he turns around, he sees a pink-yellow-black suit and Pepper walking to it. The face plate opens, revealing a curly haired black girl. Pepper hugs her and Peter hears the girl say she's sorry, that she flew as soon as she could. Pepper just waves her off and then tends to Morgan, who's calling for her.

«Hey,» Harley calls to his side, «you old enough to drink?»

Peter shakes his head, following Harley to the house, «It's complicated, I'm not sure... but I better not, my aunt's inside»

«I'll grab you a coke then» Harley pats him on the back and disappears indoors.

Peter walks to the porch, where he finds the girl from before sitting at the table. He leans on the railing.

«Hey» he says.

«Hey» the girl parrots.

«Nice suit you got there»

The girl smiles, «Thanks, I built it myself»

Just then, Harley walks over, handing Peter his drink, a beer in his hand.

«I'm Riri» she says after few moments, «Williams»

«I'm Peter, and this is Harley»

«How did you know him?»

Riri looks down, fidgeting with the sleeve of her hoodie, «I was building an Iron Man-like armor from random pieces of metal I used to steal around the MIT campus as a challenge to myself, he found out and came to visit me, I've always wanted to become a superhero and Tony helped me a lot... he gave me my very first lab» her voice breaks at the end. She raises her head and her eyes shine of unshed tears.

Peter looks around. Tony touched so many lives in one way or another. He looks at Happy talking with Pepper, he looks at Morgan playing with Mr Rhodes, Hank Pym, whose company has always been a rival to Stark Industries. He looks at Harley and Riri and himself, three kids that Tony took interest into when he didn't have to but he did anyway because that's just how Tony Stark  _was_.

Peter raises his can of coke, «To Tony» he says, and pours the content on the ground.

«To Tony» Harley repeats and does the same with his beer.

«To Tony» Riri says at last, reaching over the railing and pouring her coke too, «a soul brighter than the sun»

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Tony Stark
> 
> Rest in Power, legend
> 
> **⎊ I love you 3000 ⎊**


End file.
